five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
A Night at the Arcade
A Night at the Arcade is a fangame created by Shadowboy192. Description Come at the newly opened arcade! Not only you can play games but also eat lunch while our mascot themed animatronics do their silly performances! Also, we are in need of a security guard for the night shift, $40,00 per day, so please enlist if you're interested! Animatronics Pac-man Starts in the Show Stage with Ms. Pac-man. He walks at a normal pace. His locations are Show Stage >Lunch Area >Entrance >Janitor's Closet >West Hallway >West Corner >Left Blind Spot. If he's in the blind spot, close the door to make him go away or he'll jam the door and jumpscare you if you put the monitor up. Ms. Pac-man Starts in the Show Stage. She walks at slower pace than Pac-man. Her locations are Show Stage >Lunch Area >Arcades >Kitchen >East Hallway >East Corner >Right Blind Spot. If she's in the blind spot, close the door on her to make her go away or she'll jam the door and jumpscare you if you put the monitor up. Space Invader Starts in the Game Area. You have to click in the rewind button to make his timer restart. If his timer runs out, he will fly into the ventillation system to your office and jumpscare you, regardless if your monitor is up or not. Donkey Kong Starts in the Arcades. Sometimes he will run into either the west or east hallway and then appear at either of the blind spots. If you flash the lights on him he will deactive the door for a few seconds and drain some of your power. If you hear a stomping noise, It indicates he is in one of the blind spots. Close one of the doors on him or he will jumpscare you, regardless if your monitor is up or not. Mechanics Monitor You need to use it to check on the animatronics on each of the camera feeds. Mostly needed for Space Invader and Donkey Kong. Drains power. Light Button The light buttons are located in each side of your office. You need to use these to check if the animatronics are in either of the blind spots or not. Drains power. Door Button Your principal mean of defense agains't the animatronics. If they are in either of the blind spots, close the door on them to make them go away. Drains power. Rewind Button Upon checking the Game Area camera you will see a timer going down, to restart it you need to click the rewind button. If you let the timer run out, Space Invader will jumpscare you. Camera Feeds Show Stage This is the first camera feed you see when using the monitor for the first time. Pac-man and Ms. Pac-man start here. Lunch Area Where people go to make a quick lunch if they are hungry. Pac-man and Ms. Pac-man can go here. Entrance Where people enter and leave from the location. Pac-man can go here. Janitor's Closet Where cleaning tools are put. Pac-man can go here. Arcades Where the arcade machines are located. Ms. Pac-man can go here. Donkey Kong starts here. Kitchen Where food resources and meals are made. Ms. Pac-man can go here. Game Area Where kids can try to get a toy by controlling Space Invader, like a claw machine. Space Invader starts here. West Hallway Leads into the office. Pac-man and Donkey Kong can go here. West Corner The west hallway's corner. Pac-man can go here. East Hallway Leads into the office. Ms. Pac-man and Donkey Kong can go here. East Corner The east hallway's corner. Ms. Pac-man can go here. Office Where you are located, also where all of the animatronics are trying to get to. Phone Call Hello? Hello! This is a recorded message to help you with your job. I will serve as your guide here and tell what to do. Before you get all relaxed, there's something you need to watch out for, the animatronics! Since we are only opened from 12AM to 11PM and our animatronics suffer some problems if they aren't active for more than 7 hours, we let them wander around at night and to check that they don't do any mess we need someone to distract them overtime. They will detect your noises and try to reach you. It may sound fun and all, but if they happen to come in contact with you, they will glitch out and rip you apart in the process because of their super-strength. However, we installed electric doors to protect you from them if they happen to appear in one of the office's blind spots, you can active them by pressing the red buttons in each of the entrances. Since it's dark here and the only source of light is the light in the office, we also installed light buttons so you can see if one of them is in the blind spots. Whoever, watch out for the power meter, it drains everytime you close a door, use the lights and check the monitor. If the power meter reaches zero, the location's electric energy will automatically shut down. It serves as a power saver so you don't waste too much power in your shift. Now one more thing, every once in a while, check the Game Area camera feed. That's where the Space Invader animatronic is. He works like a flying claw in a claw machine and can be controlled by kids at the day by a few buttons there. He also tends to fly around the location at night and will go into the ventillation system to get into the office. Luckily, when you go in his camera feed you can press a rewind button, it makes so he stays in his place instead of flying around the location, also so he doesn't get you. I think that's all, also, watch out for Donkey Kong, I heard he has a problem with sudden flashing lights. Other Extras After you finish the main game, an extras option will appear in the main menu. When you click it, the game will give you three new options. Animatronics, Custom Night, Cheats, Challenges and Jumpscares. Clicking in the Animatronics option will give you the option to look at full body renders of animatronics. Clicking on Jumpscares will let you see the jumpscares in the game. Clicking on the Custom Night option will let you adjust the AI level of the animatronics from 1 to 20. The bigger the AI level, the more dangerous the animatronics. Clicking on the Challenges option will give you three options, Longer Night, Glitchy Cameras and Faster Timer. Longer Night makes the game's nights last longer. Glitchy Cameras make the camera feeds glitch out at random when you use the monitor for too long. Faster Timer makes the timer in Game Area run out faster. Finally, clicking on the Cheats option lets you click on three more options, Radar, Infinite Power and Tazer. Radar will make symbols of the characters appear in the camera map, telling where all of them are. Infinite Power, like the name says, will make so you will never run out of power. Tazer gives you a new button when you check the monitor. Clicking it when an animatronic is in one of the cameras will stun it for a while. Also drains power though. Stars You get those when doing certain actions in the game, they appear in the main menu. Your first one is when you beat the main game. The second one is when you beat the Custom Night with all the animatronics at maximum AI level. The third and final star is when you beat the Custom Night again at maximum AI level with all the Challenges options activated. You will not get a star if you beat a Custom Night with Cheats. Ending New Arcade Closes Down! The newly opened arcade in the city closes down due to malfunctioning animatronics, bad sanitation, rotten food etc. When investigating the place, cops also found a dead body in the backstage of the facility. The owner of the place aswell as various employees are now being interrogated and will be brought to court if anything else is discovered. Animatronics Bought! An anonymous wealth person who happened to appear around the place bought the animatronics and other objects from it. They said they knew about engineering and are going to fix the robots and use them for their own benefits. Trivia * I was once going to make a game called Three Nights at Tetris, but later, when out of ideas, decided to make a game that takes place in an arcade. Category:Games Category:Joke Pages